Typically, a canted coil spring can be used as a slip ring within rotary applications to provide electrical contact while allowing rotation between separate parts, such as between a first component and a second component. Due to the canted nature of canted coil springs, lower frictional or slipping forces are observed in, for instance, one rotational direction than an opposite rotational direction.
Even though the slip ring has a good performance when the rotational direction is in the preferred direction, wear caused by friction can dramatically reduce the life of the slip ring and hinder the electrical contact capabilities when the rotational direction is against the preferred direction. Moreover, such friction can generate additional heat on the areas of contact. Such hindrance might take place in an electrical contact application wherein there is intermittent clockwise and counterclockwise relative rotation between the first component and the second component, such as between a shaft and a housing where a canted coil spring is used as a slip ring to connect the shaft to the housing. Along with the reduction in slip ring life, the spring must be replaced when proper electric contact is lost.